harry_potter_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
|house = |aliases = Potter Mr Potter Boy Who Lived Chosen One Master of Death Undesirable No. 1 Golden Trio (with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley Lightning (Potterwatch) Potter boy Boy Who Lied (Daily Prophet) Gregory Goyle Vernon Dudley Albert Runcorn Potty Potty Wee Potter (by Peeves)|Titles = Triwizard Champion Seeker Quidditch Captain Leader of Dumbledore's Army Master of Death Head of Auror Office (formerly) Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement|birthDate = 31 July 1981|deathDate = |species = Human|affiliation = Potter family Weasley family * * * Slug Club * |name = Harry Potter|patronus = Buck|boggart = Dementer (probably changed)|wand = *11", Holly, phoenix feather *10¾", Vine, dragon heartstring (formerly) *10", Blackthorn, unknown core (temporarily) *10", Hawthorn, unicorn hair (temporarily) *15", Elder, thestral hair (temporarily)|first_seen = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone|portrayed_by = Daniel Radcliff Josh Herdman (as Gregory Goyle) Toby Papworth (infant, The Deathly Hallows: Part 2)|image = Harry potter jacket 22493 zoom 1.jpg|movie = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|book = Harry Potter: The Character Vault|game = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 LEGO Harry Potter|website = Pottermore}}Harry James Potter is a main character and the main protagonist/title character of the Harry Potter books and movies of the same name. Biography Before Birth A prophecy is made by Sybill Trelawney, stating that a boy born at the end of July would bring about the end of Lord Voldemort and end his reign of tyranny. This prophecy refers to the unborn son of Lily Evans and James Potter. This motivates Dumbledore to have the Potters move into a cottage in his old hometown, Godric's Hollow. Early Life His parents' murder Harry was born to Lily Evans and James Potter on July 31, 1980 a few hours from his future classmate and friend, Neville Longbottom. J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life, Shortly after his birth, James and Lily conduct a private christening for Harry, and make Sirius their son's godfather. They later make Peter Pettigrew their Secret-Keeper. However, Pettigrew later betrays them to Lord Voldemort.'' '' On October 31, 1981, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow aiming to kill Harry Potter. Harry's father is murdered first before Harry and his mother can escape. When Voldemort approaches the nursery, Lily quickly closes the door and holds onto her son and puts him in the crib. Lily whispers to Harry that his mother and father loves him. Voldemort demands that Lily stand aside, but she refuses. Instead, Voldemort resorts in killing Lily. Mrs. Potter while doing this placed a sacrificial love protection spell over her son, not dying in vein. When Voldemort attempts to kill the Baby, the spell rebounds off Voldemort, destroying his original body. However, a part of Voldemort's soul bounces onto the only living thing, the baby Harry. In doing so, Voldemort transfers some of his powers to Harry Living with the Dursleys Hagrid comes to Godric's Hollow and collects Baby Harry before someone catches them. Sometime later, Hagrid is intercepted by the boy's godfather, Sirius, who tries to get Hagrid to give him the baby as he is the legal guardian of Harry. However, Hagrid tells Sirius that he has to take Harry to Dumbledore, who will give the baby to his aunt and uncle. Black, realizing that Hagrid is better off with his maternal relatives, lets him take Harry to where he needs to be, but also gives Hagrid his flying motorcycle. Later, Hagrid meets up with Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall with baby Harry. Minerva voices her concern about Baby Harry, as she believes him living with the Dursleys is a terrible and dreadful idea because she watches them day and night and are an unfit family for a boy of Harry stature. However, Dumbledore points out that he has no other family and must live with the Dursleys. The real reason baby Harry must live with his aunt and uncle because Petunia is the last blood relative of Lily Potter and her blood will help this protection extend to Petunia. Eleven years later, Harry is raised alongside his cousin, Dudley Dursley. However, he is mostly treated with contempt by his aunt, Petunia and uncle, Vernon. In June 1991, during their visit to the local zoo, Harry begins talking to a snake, inadvertently talks to the boa constrictor in Parseltongue and lets the glass that Dudley is tapping on disappear and makes his cousin fall in through the window and into the snake's habitat. Life at Hogwarts Year 4 During the summer of 1994, Harry stays at the Burrow with Ron and his entire family. However, he has a terrifying dream of Franklin Bryce visiting the Riddle Manor. Lord Voldemort meeting with Peter Pettigrew and another man. They discuss their plot to bring back the dark lord. However, the dreams end when Franklin Bryce is killed by the Killing Curse. Just as he screams, Hermione wakes him up. Explaining to her it is just a bad dream, he asks her when she got there, and Hermione answers "last night." When she goes to wake up Ron, but he fails to listen to her (much to Harry's amusement). The dreams continue to reprise themselves throughout the rest of the summer, especially during the school year and at Christmas. Later that morning, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys (besides Mrs Weasley) head out to meet Amos Diggory, and his son, Cedric. However, the kids aren't sure where they are going, and ask Mr. Weasley where they are headed, but even Arthur doesn't know. Amos immediately recognizes Harry and both of them genuinely shake hands. The team is sent to a camping ground, where Harry is amazed by the inside of the tent, as how small it looks in the outside. As Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family make their way to their seats, they are taunted by the Malfoys, where Draco boasts that he and his father will be sitting with Cornelius Fudge and Lucius takes his cane onto Harry's shoe and ominously tells him to enjoy the game "while he can." During the game, Harry supports the Bulgarians, which team has Victor Krum. Later that night, Harry, Fred, and George begin teasing Ron when they hear fire going off. Arthur comes rushing into the tent and orders his children to run and to stick together. However, during the ruckus, Harry is separated from the Weasleys and Hermione and suddenly is knocked out as everyone continues to scream and run. At an unknown amount of time, Harry awakens and sees a figure casting the Dark Mark. However, Ron and Hermione finally find him much to their relief. The three are later ambushed by Barty Crouch, Sr. and a couple of Aurors, but Arthur comes to the children's aids. Crouch begins interrogating the kids while pointing his wand threateningly at them, assuming that one of them cast the dark mark. However, since the children are ignorant of what had happened, Barty begins growing concerned when Harry mentions he saw a man cast it, causing the Aurors to look for the suspect. A few weeks later, Harry, Hermione and Ron are in their cart together while Hermione is reading about the dark mark being cast. Ron and Harry go to purchase something from the trolley cart and offers to by Ron the candy he wants, but his best friend says that it's fine with waht he has. At that moment, Harry's first crush, Cho, buys Pumpkin Pasties, with both Harry and Cho looking at each other but they are interrupted when Cho gets the food she purchased and the girls giggle. Harry goes back to join Hermione and Ron. They begin discussing what happened the night of the Death Eaters' attack, especially Hermione expressing her disdain that they do not know who cast the curse. Meanwhile, Harry begins scratching his head, as Hermione expresses concern over Harry. She tells him to write to Sirius about what he saw at the world cup and the dream. Harry does exactly this and sends the message via Hedwig to Sirius. A couple of days after their arrival, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their friends witness the appearance of students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The Start-of-Term feast, Dumbledore explains that Hogwarts is going to be the host of the two schools in the Triwizard Tournement. During the introduction of the students, Harry and the others notice Moody drinking a potion, and question what he's drinking, to which Harry responds that he doubts it is pumpkin juice. The next day, Moody casts three curses, the Unforgivable Curses. Finally coming to the last one, Moody casts the Killing Curse and looks at Harry when revealing that only one had survived the killing curse. Later, Harry and Ron watch several of their friends putting their names into the Goblet of Fire. Ron tells Harry that in only three years, they will be able to sign up for the Triwizard Tournament, but Harry says that he would rather not. At that moment, Fred and George come in with aging potion and attempt to get in, but the spell backfires, and Harry cheers them on to fight. On Thursday night, Harry's name is unexpectedly taken from the Goblet of Fire, much to the shock of all the students and teacher, especially Dumbledore, pulling the name from the Goblet. Harry truthfully tells them that he did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire, nor had he instructed any of his friends who were older than him do it. Hunt for the Horcruxes The "Final Battle" Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later Nineteen years later, Harry and Ginny walk with their children, James, Albus and Lily to the station that they did twenty-six years ago. However, their middle-child, Albus is nervous of attending Hogwarts for the first time. Harry stays behind to talk with his son and assures him that he will be alright. However, the real reason Albus is anxious because he fears of being sent in the Slytherin house. Harry gently chastises his son and tells him he was named after two of the greatest Headmasters of Hogwarts in Wizarding World History and mentions that one of them was in Slytherin and considered one of the bravest man Harry ever knew. He tells his son that he will be alright, no matter what house he is sorted in. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny watch as their children board on the train to start a new year at Hogwarts. Relationships Family Allies * Hedwig † - Pet * Dumbledore's Army - Former Classmates, Teammates and Friends **Neville Longbottom - Close Friend **Dean Thomas - Roomate and Close Friend **Luna Lovegood - Close Friend **Alicia Spinnet - Classmate **Dennis Creevey - Classmate **Katie Bell - Classmate **Lavender Brown † - Classmate **Lee Jordan - Classmate **Parvati Patil - Former Love Interest and Friend **Seamus Finnigan - Friend, Classmate and Roommate **Anthony Goldstein **Cho Chang **Marietta Edgecombe **Michael Corner **Padma Patil **Terry Boot **Ernie Macmillan **Hannah Abbott **Justin Finch-Fletchley **Susan Bones * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Hogwarts Staff *** Rubeus Hagrid - First Friend ***Minerva McGonagall ***Severus Snape ***Sybill Trelawney ***Dolores Umbridge ***Horace Slughorn ***Filius Flitwick **Gryffindor ***Gryffindor Quidditch team ****Oliver Wood - Captain and Friend ***Nearly Headless Nick **Hufflepuff ***Cedric Diggory * Order of the Phoenix ** Remus Lupin - Former Teacher ** Nymphadora Tonks ** Albus Dumbledore † - Mentor, Friend, and Fatherly Figure ** Alastor Moody † ** Aberforth Dumbledore ** Arabella Figg ** Dedalus Diggle ** Elphias Doge ** Emmeline Vance † ** Rubeus Hagrid ** Severus Snape † ** Sirius Black † - Godfather, Former Enemy and Former Attempted Victim ** Mundungus Fletcher ** Kingsley Shacklebolt *Mythical Beasts **Dobby † **Kreacher **Buckbeak - Brief Steed and Friend *Narcissa Malfoy - Enemy turned Ally *Draco Malfoy - Former Enemy and Former Rival turned Rescuee and Ally *Durmstrang Institute **Viktor Krum Enemies * Lord Voldemort † - Mortal enemy, Attempted Killer, and Victim * Nagini † * Death Eaters ** Bellatrix Lestrange † - Mortal Enemy and attempted Torturer ** Corban Yaxley ** Walden Macnair ** Rudolphus Lestrange ** Rabastan Lestrange ** Peter Pettigrew ** Barty Crouch Jr. ** Fenrir Greyback * Snatchers ** Scabior † * Quirinus Quirrell * Fluffy * Ministry of Magic ** Cornelius Fudge ** Dolores Umbridge * Slytherin - Classmates ** Pansy Parkinson - Classmate ** Millicent Bulstrode - Classmate ** Marcus Flint - Former Classmate ** Vincent Crabbe † - Classmate ** Gregory Goyle † - Attempted Killer and Classmate * Gilderoy Lockhart - Former Professor * Inquisitorial Squad (Disbanded) - Classmates References Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Philosopher's Stone characters Category:The Chamber of Secrets characters Category:The Prisoner of Azkaban characters Category:The Goblet of Fire characters Category:The Order of the Phoenix characters Category:The Half-Blood Prince characters Category:The Deathly Hallows Part 1 characters Category:The Deathly Hallows Part 2 characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Gryffindor‏‎ Category:Gryffindor Quidditch team members‏‎ Category:Potter family Category:Weasley family Category:British Ministry of Magic staff Category:Hogwarts students